uppresentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell Phone
* For Non-Apple Inc people "Galaxy S people": Three options ** Single Phone: Galaxy S (Android) or Galaxy S (iOS) as pick one ** Dual Phones: Galaxy S (Android) and Galaxy S (iOS) ** Triple Phones: Galaxy S (Android), Galaxy S (iOS), and Apple Inc Phone * For Apple Inc people: One option ** Single Phone: Apple Inc Phone *Apple Inc Phone always runs iOS Comparing between iPod Touch and Cell Phone * Cell Phone support full functionality for over 21 years old (as of Human) ** Cell Phone doesn't full functionality for under 13 years old (as of Human) ** Gaming Phone support full functionality for 13-20 years old while Regular/Business Phone support some functionality for 13-20 years old * Cell Phone hold rating at all ages * Cell Phone support full functionality for Always-Internet * Cell Phone support Business features * Cell Phone support 6th Grade and higher including College, Business, and Retire. As Capital of you: * You might support Alcoholic Beverages * You might support Casino and Lottery * You might support tobacco products Requirements * if you're under 21 years old and didn't meet Requirement, you might use iPod Touch as your capital. * Parental Requirement ** Your parents must be entered Pre-2019 (UpPresent)/Pre-1999 (Non-UpPresent) or alive. ** You must be 13 years old or older (as of Human) *** This Requirement was increased from 12 years old in August 2018 * Non-Parental Requirement (Introduced in March 2019) ** You must be 21 years old or older (as of Human) Smartphones * SheilaPhablet of UnKid S (Status: Collection) * GracePhablet of UnMother (Status: Active) * Giant Qualcomm Quick Charge (Status: Died and Collection) * iPhone S 700 (1st generation) (Status: Collection) * IPhoneb2 (2nd generation) (Status: Died) * WillPhablet of UnFather S (Status: Active) * JohnPhablet of UnKid (Status: Active) * iPhoneOnlyC.-Vo's iPhone (2nd generation) (Status: Collection) * iPhoneOnlyC.-Vo's iPhone (1st generation) (Status: Lost) * C 6P Innocet 7-8 (Status: Active) * Ben Innocet Pixel (original) * LLL X Silver * IPhone S 100 (1st generation) * IPhone S 500 (1st generation) * IPhoneb1 (1st generation) * IPhoneb1 Pro * IPhoneb3 Pro * IPhoneb1 (2nd generation) * IPhoneb0 * IPhoneb4 * IPhoneb2 (1st generation) * IPhoneb1 Liquid * C 6P's VintageProduct Phone Canceled/Vision: * IPhoneb2 (The new 2nd generation) * The new Giant Qualcomm Quick Charge * iPhoneOnlyC.-Vo's iPhone (2nd generation Ti) * GracePhablet of UnMother Active (iPhone 8/8 Plus/X) * GracePhablet of UnMother Active (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) * SheilaPhablet of UnKid 2 Active (iPhone 8/8 Plus/X) * SheilaPhablet of UnKid 2 Active (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) * Good Apple inc. Phablet * SheilaPhablet of UnKid (Status: Active) * SheilaPhablet of UnKid 2 (Status: Active) * IPhoneb2 Pro (2nd generation) (Status: Died) * WillPhablet of UnFather 2 Plus (Status: Active) * WillPhablet of UnFather (Status: Collection) * WillPhablet of UnFather 2 (Status: Collection) * Ella Innocet 8 Plus (Status: Active) * WillPhablet of UnFather 3 Capital (Status: Planned to be Active) * Ben Innocet Pixel (WillPhablet of UnFather 2-based) Canceled/Vision/Returned: * JohnPhablet of UnKid * IPhoneb2 Pro (The new 2nd generation) * WillPhablet of UnFather 2 Active (iPhone 8/8 Plus/X) * WillPhablet of UnFather 2 Active (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) * JohnPhablet of UnKid 2 Active (iPhone 8/8 Plus/X) * JohnPhablet of UnKid Active (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) * Ella's iPhone XS Max (unnamed) * Ella Innocet 8 * Good Apple inc. with Super Retina Good Foldable smartphone Canceled/Vision: * WillPhablet of UnFather 2 Fold (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) * JohnPhablet of UnKid Fold (iPhone XR/XS/XS Max) Unknown type * WillPhablet of UnFather 3 Capital Pro (Status: Planned to be Active)